Bruce and Tony
by The a-z of my life
Summary: started as a tonyxbruce drabble but has blossomed into an actual story involving more characters. pairings so far, brucextony tonyxpepper clintxnatasha rating t for swearing and sexual themes in second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Avengers fan fiction.**

**Tony was never the sort of person to slow down. He lived life to the fullest, he ran, jumped and flew everywhere. Slow walks and staying in upon an eve was a waste of time in his opinion and even more so since that night several years ago when he should of died really. He had lost his heart, his real physical heart, and now acted like he had minutes to be because for all he knew, he could have. **

**Bruce kept to himself; It was better that way. He only caused people harm and he didn't want to hurt anymore people then he already had. He liked to think he knew exactly how many people he had aimlessly killed and maimed and that there ghosts haunted him every time he closed his eyes and he saw there faces everywhere he went. However, this was not the case and that scared him most of all. He had no memory of what they looked like, he didn't know there names, faces or even how many of them there were. How can someone be that apathetic about murder? **

"**Finally, someone who speaks English" Tony Stark A.K.A Iron Man had introduced himself with to Bruce. For the first time in almost seven years Bruce had felt something other then Anger and Tony had felt his robot heart speed up and turn to liquid as he tried to be swerve and smooth.**

**They never spoke about this kind of thing though. They had become the best of friends since then and Bruce had even moved in. They agreed that it was only logical as Tony had so much room and Bruce's home was in Africa. The commute would had been just impractical, with everything Bruce was attached to was in New York,; including Tony. But to be really honest they never did really speak about anything. They spoke, they argues debated and laughed till the haven would give out but they never truly spoke to one another. Its was always long scientific words and problematic equations. **

**But Tony had Pepper and Bruce just didn't do that kind of thing, he was never very good at it but epically not since way back when. But they both couldn't help but feel and wonder what would happen….maybe if we…but nothing ever happened. And everyone around them knew and could tell that something , was different. **


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce and Tony.

This is a second chapter for icaughtabearonce (thanks for the review) and anyone who's interested.

Chapter 2

Bruce had become numb to his life. Never living just surviving. The only think that brought light into his black mess with a very arrogant man by the name of Tony. And even that was fading. Falling out of reach every second that he did nothing. His hands were tied, how could he?

hey, you still up? Pepper squinted at Bruce as she walked past but then paused in the doorway to his room. Bruce was busy writing and lost in thought.

huh? he blinked back into reality, turning away from his desk. Erm, yeah. Just need to finish this

She giggled at Bruce, as he readjusted his glasses looking at her night wear.

isn't that Tony's? he questioned the old band shirt that she had on.

oh, yeah she looked down as if she had forgotten she was wearing it. She just smiled at him innocently and Bruce s smile had dropped. She was blissfully ignorant as she left to go back to bed, drink in hand.

Bruce couldn't study any more. What was happening to him? He had bever felt like this before. He had, had girlfriends before. They had come and gone and hat was that. It had hurt at times and been amazing but never had it gripped him like this. Never a ..man?

Bruce flopped down onto his bed, throwing his glasses on to the desk but missing. He must go throw more glasses then shirts, he cursed to himself.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep, on top of his unmade bed, fully clothed.

Her lush red hair flowed over and tickled Hawkeye's neck and she nuzzle his check bones. She kiss, nibbled, lick and bite every inch of his neck as he laid back in the arm chair, chest bear and...cold? Natasha's hot body gridded against his as she had climbed over him and moaned lightly, running her hand over his stiff torso.

He just sat there motion less, not disinterested but not practically interested either.

She finally gave up, sitting to face him.  
Fuck Clint! What s wrong? he smiled at her weakly and they sat their in silence, save her soft heavy breathing from where had been getting herself excited.


	3. Chapter 3

BrucexTony Its a bit longer this time. Do you like that?or prefer the shorter chapters?  
Chapter three.

When Pepper came down to breakfast she found Bruce making Pancakes. Bruce was a great cook but he hated to do so. A necessity? Yes, and he could be a bit of a food snob when he wanted to be but it just wasn't his idea of fun. Not to mention the fact that he didn't eat breakfast either; Coffee and/ or several energy drinks were more his style.

morning? she smiled, cursorily, still in Tony's old shirt but with a night gown this time as well.

hey Bruce beamed. He was always really happy in the morning, and around five in the evening, that was when he took his antidepressants and they can sometimes make him a bit overly happy. His friends had mostly gotten used to his somewhat erratic moods, although it had been a bit of a struggle to begin with, involving more then a few arguments.

Pepper sat on a stall at the flour covered, marble breakfast table, he wasn't the tidiest of chief''s. What's brought all this on then? she asked as he sat down her plate of blueberry scotch pancakes with maple syrup.

oh I don't know, just saying thank you I guess he shrugged, wiping the counter down did you want a drink?

she refused the drink but laughed as she ate;  
thank you for what?

just everything. he smiled. Now that wasn't exactly the truth but he couldn t very well tell her the truth. The truth was that he felt guilty for the way he had a slightly x-rated dream about her boyfriend and himself. This happened from time to time but Bruce never stopped feeling like he was betraying her when it did happen, so they smiled.

mmm, pancakes Tony smiled as he sat next to Pepper, kiss her good morning as he did so. I have got to get over that man! Bruce thought to himself as he drained the last of his coffee.

They are actually soooo good Pepper gushed as she ate.

well I ll see you two later Bruce walked out of the kitchen asking Jarvis what the weather was like.

hey, where's mine! Tony moaned but got no reply, until Bruce hopped back in with warmer clothes on and undone coat, trying to put his shoes on without sitting down or falling over. He was not successful.

where are you off too? They asked him.

shopping

They had pointed out that he hated shopping but like he had told them, he was going with Natasha and it was always quite fun that way. She was such a laugh to hang out with and it made Bruce not feel so invisible. There was someone who thought of him first when doing something which was nice and did wonders for his self esteem. He was to meet her outside the new H&M which had not been up long. It took him only ten minutes to get there as he ran most of the way. He loved being with her and couldn't wait to get there, however he slowed down to catch his breath as to not look like he ran- he didn't want to look desperate.

It was a very cold and overcast day so they were both thickly clothed, however Natasha always manges to stay sexy, even with a massive jumper on but the tight jeans and leather boats probably helped.

about time, I've been waiting for ages she lied. Bruce knew she was lying but she did it anyway and without fail every time they meet to go somewhere, it had became somewhat of a tradition. They chatted mindlessly while Natasha skimmed through the clothes racks, occasionally giving something to Bruce to try on and he would discreetly put it on another shelf. A very annoyed sales assistant was subtly following him and putting to close away neatly. what do you think of this? she held out a pair of black, high waisted skinny jeans towards Bruce, They made her hands look deathly pale.  
a bit masculine he frowned at her usual impeccable taste in fashion. not for me! You? no! at least try them on she begged.  
I said no Bruce walked to another rack, full of shirts (they had wandered into the men's department at some point or another)she followed him over with the jeans, two blouses and a pair of boots of her own. He looked up at her, sighed and took the jeans, laying them over the shirts. After another hour or so of milling round the shops, they decided to sit in the park a bit, heels where never a good idea for shopping trips- she never learnt. They said on a bench, sharing a portion of chips, with way too much vinegar on them. so hows the Tony thing going? she asked with a cheeky grin on her greasy lips. How could she make even that sexy? Bruce wondered. He glared at her shorting before taking another chip and answering her, it was somewhat of a sore spot but they still spoke about.  
oh still never going to happened Natasha giggled oh don't be so melodramatic, I m sure he will dump the skank sooner or later you don't even know her... no. but your but friends, therefore she's a slut. Bruce rolled his eyes but when he thought about it;  
she is a bit whore I suppose he mused that's the spirit she clapped no! Shut up, she's nice. Its not her fault, I'm just being stupid, there s no way that s its ever going to happen. He's not...gay and you are I suppose? its complicated... They both stood up and began to walk arm in arm, down the middle of the park. Anyone could have guessed they were a couple from the way she hung on him, mostly for warmth as it was a very windy day but also because they had become like siblings. Just not like Thor and Loki, more the normal/human type. what something to cheer you up? Clint is having, what we think they call 'performance issues' she made air quotes as she explained. Bruce choked at her casual habit of speaking about things like this.  
oh, well, I m sure its just stress he had gotten over the initial shock.  
yeah, well its really boring, considering sex is the only thing interesting about him. I swear he doesn t shut up about gun! I love weaponry as much as the next girl but seriously, change the record Black widow ranted, making Bruce laugh. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

First off, I would like to apologise for the lack of updates on both my on going Fan fiction's (this and never again!) and I would also like to take this opportunity to thank people for all their support. I don't consider by self to be a very good writer so its nice and encouraging to hear people liking, let alone reading my stories. Also the only reason this got past chapter one was because of icaughtabearonce's encouragements so you all have her to thank as well. You don't know how much a simple story alert or favourite means to me.

Anyway, thank you and please enjoy the new chapter.

000000000000000000000000000

The long, old punch bag jolted about with every bone shattering hit that Steven make. Thor was holding the dust grey bag, covered in black tape, against his body. He didn't even notice when the captain hit it. It felt like me or you would feel a fly landing on us, this annoyed Steven so every strike was harder and heavier. Fast paced R&B pumped out of a nearby stereo. Thor did not much care for it but it helped Steven concentrate besides he found it amusing training with the smaller human. He finally let out a small laugh as he watched the intense frustration and determination in Steven's eyes.

"what!" the human snapped, breathing heavily. Thor was just about to reply with a defence muffled in laughter at the how much the pathetic little man wanted to prove himself when the door slide open. A small, conservatively dressed red head poked her head round the door and with an air of authority, turned down the music dramatically.

"sorry boys, but I'm afraid Mr. Furry would like to talk to all of you" Pepper smiled and turned on her heels. Thor may be an alien but he was still a man, he laughed to himself again.

"she's pretty"he raised his eyebrows at Steven who turned his head back to the god sharply, a little pink in the cheeks. He had obviously been 'watching' her 'walk away'. But neither actually said it.

"yeah, Tony's done well" Steven turned around to grab a towel, avoiding Thor's gaze.

Thor walked over, turning the dreadful noise off triumphantly and took Steven's hand, catching his eyes for a few second before looking back down at his hand and began to unbind it. Their was a few specks of bloods against the white-grey of the cotton from where Steven had split his knuckles while training. Thor wiped the cuts on his friends hand.

Meanwhile, The shopping trip was over. Bruce and Natasha had fallen on to a sofa in Hawkeye's apartment. Their bags were all over the floor and half them where empty over the floor where Clint had been being nosey and Natasha had showed him something that would help with their 'bedroom problems'.

"you don't have to worry about that any more, babe" Clint explained.

"oh really?" Natasha looked both curious and lust full as she straddled him in the arm chair were he was sitting. Bruce could tell he was going to have to escape soon.

"yeah, I don't have any performance issues."

"hmmm?"she began kissing and nibbling his neck. Bruce began formulating his escape plan.

"yeah when I slept with-" Natasha had gone from stroking his penis through his trousers suggestively to grabbing his balls and squeezing as hard as she could without digging her long red nails in. "honey?" he continued.

"so, not only do you FUCKING cheat on me" she said this through gritted teeth and dug her nails in with her cruse. Clint yelped tensely, trying to lean back in a vain attempt to get away from her almost Vulcan grip on his testicles. "but" she laughed slightly and smiled as her crimson fringe fell over one eye "so, what am I not pretty enough for you. Am I not sexy?" he tried to reassure her that she was but she wasn't listening. "Do I not turn you on on any more, can't I satisfy you. Don't I make you wet and scream for mercy?" she almost looked tearful. Almost that is. Girls do not cry.

"sweetheart, I may still want to have children one day"Clint winced. Natasha gasped in shock of his words. She let go as he sighed a relief but had soon punch him in the face, splitting his lip she was pushing him out of the apartment while shouting Russian at him. She lent against the door blowing her hair out of her eyes like a horse with her arms folded. Bruce stood up.

"what happened to friends with benefits?" he asked, noting the obvious shift in their relationship status that probably not even Clint was aware of.

"i don't have friends, you know that"she snapped.

"yeah" Bruce walked over to stand next to her. "but apparently you have boyfriends now" he sounded shocked and she was shocked with herself to be honest "what was that?" he asked.

"oh I don't know, shut up" she ran her hands through her hair "go try on your new jeans" she changed the subject.

"you brought them?" Bruce refereed to the pair she was pushing him to get in the shop earlier that day.

"who said anything about paying?"

000000000000000000000000000

okay so this really short. Sorry I promise it will be longer next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Upon returning home, reluctantly wearing his new jeans, he came home to find only pepper. It had taken him awhile to find even her, the tower is very big and Bruce likes to make sure it's completely empty before he does anything that he might not want people to see. And no, i do not mean that you naughty pineapples, well he sometimes dose but that a whole other story. He finally found the red head in her study, fourth floor.

"Oh hi" she chimed lowering her glasses. She had stopped typing when she heard the door creak and Bruce pop his head round, looking like he had lost something.

"Ah, hello" he went to close the door when he noticed her.

"Where are you going?" she laughed closing her laptop "come in"

Bruce slid into the room. He had never felt completely comfortable about being alone with Pepper. It had always reminded him that she had tony and then he always felt a little bit sad. He sat down on a chair opposite her, awkwardly. It felt like he had just been brought into the headmaster's office at school. Not that had ever happened to him at school but this is what he imagined it would have felt like.

"so, how was shopping? You and.., Natalie was it?, seem quite close." Pepper asked innocently. She was always trying to bond with Bruce; she had no idea why he always made it so difficult. Tony said he was shy and awkward but pepper had an A-level and keen interest in psychology. She knew he just put up walls. She had observed him, he was far from shy and perfectly comfortable in social situation. Just not with her. Why?

No, Bruce was wrong about the feeling. It was more like when his mum would question him about the how school was and why did he always have fresh bruises on him.

"er, Natasha" Bruce corrected.

"right sorry"

There was a silence for a couple of second like Bruce had forgotten the question or just too nervous to reply.

"yeah she nice, like the sister I never had" was his predictable answer he always gave to that question.

"oh lovely, you should bring me sometime she sounds darling" Pepper tried to subtly invite herself.

"Ha-yeah…." Bruce looked to the floor and grimaced inwardly at the thought of having to spend a whole day with Tony's girlfriend.

Pepper could tell that wasn't going to happen anytime soon and was getting really fed up with the way Bruce acted as if she was his step mother and trying to push her way into his life. She signed and dismissed him politely saying she had work she really should be getting on with.

"What have I ever done to him!" pepper ranted at Tony while they were getting undressed for bed.

"nothing honey" Tony mumbled apathetically as he took his shirt off. He always had hated how his robot heart shone through his shirts but loathed how bright it could be at night.

"all I've ever been is nice. I'm polite and I smile and put up with all his fucking crap" Tony always giggles at how wrong it sounds when she swears, pepper didn't notice as she through the duvet back. "he looks at me sometimes like I'm the one whose living his house rent free"

"pepper." Tony objected seriously.

"That's not what I mean. I love having him here. He's quiet, clean and an amazing cook. He just annoys me. ya'know?" She sighed as they both climbed into bed, snuggling into each other like otters.

"no, I don't know" Tony stated matter-of-fact-ly looking Pepper straight in the eyes.

"yeah, well he's nice to you" she grumbled biting her lip.

"he made you pancakes this morning!"

"yeah….he's always nice in front of** you** but as soon as you leave, I'm dead to him"

"Oh I'm sure that's not true, hmmm?" tony sighed and kissed her firmly on the lips and bade her good night.

Pepper wasn't so sure. She snuggled into her boyfriend's arms and tried to sleep but she couldn't help but get confused by what tony had pointed out. If he did actually hate pepper then why did he always make her pancakes? He never did tony and half the time they were the only ones there.

The next day was somewhat awkward between Natasha and Hawkeye. They were all sitting around the avengers centre. This pretty much composed of a couple of sofas, a kitchen (well a kettle), a massive television screen on the wall and lots of whiteboards with various scribbles on them about past missions.

"so what are you like named after that guy from M*A*S*H or what?" Tony asked Clint and was ignored as he walked over to Natasha who was busy gossiping. It was hard to tell what but for some reason it involved Natasha playing with Bruce's hair while he slaps her hand away and an almost supernatural amount of giggling.

*cough,cough* came Clint's introduction from behind them. They both stopped laughing and looked round at him.

"Can I have a word tash?"

"no." was her only reply. Bruce tried to excuse himself but she made him stay by hanging onto his arm.

"I have enough awkward moments of my own, I don't need yours as well thank you sister." Bruce joked and she let him go. He had just turned round to walk away when he all but pushed over a hobbling Collision.

"oh my god! I am so sorry" he helped pill up and picked up all the files.

"don't worry about it"

"I didn't hear you come in"

"its fine really. You might as well keep one" pill referenced to the identical case files and shone Bruce his innocent smile. An innocent smile yes but was only a mask over his deep sad eyes. A mask he must wear till his death.

"right thanks" stuttered Bruce. "how's the legs…and..stuff" the Doctor giggled awkwardly.

"fine, I'm fine. Everything's…fine" it obviously wasn't.

Bruce seems to have a knack lately and walking from one awkward situation to another.

"so, should be getting on." Collision ended the so-called conversation. A couple of seconds later Pill had called the group together and given out the files.

"Right, Time for your next mission guys" Phil smiled at his motely crew.


End file.
